My Love, the Blue Eyed Guy
by PrincessChaos
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]SetoSerenity. JoeyMai. YamiTeaRyou. MokubaRebecca. Serenity Wheeler just moved into her older brother's place and enrolled into Domino High where she keeps bumping into her older brother's rival. Will love blossom between them?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Heya peeps! Welcome to my first Seto/Serenity romance. I absolutely love this couple. They make a cute couple, in my opinion. Any who…this is my first romance ficcy, so be gentle I'll improve over time. You just need to wait and see…now I introduce you to "My Love, The Blue-Eyed Guy. I think this is a very original title, so if I catch another story with the same title I WILL accuse you of stealing! Unless you have asked me, PrincessChaos, permission! Sorry for being over possessive is just I hate people who steal. They always take someone else's idea and never state that this idea was not theirs in the first place. Now the MAIN pairing is Seto and Serenity. There will be also Ryou/Téa/Yami pairing, Mokuba and Rebecca pairing, and Mai and Joey pairing. But it will be mostly focused on Seto and Serenity. Now…ENJOYEE!

**This story you are viewing is the edited version. Nothing has changed much except for the formant and info. The format was changed due to the dashes not coming up. I also added more characters. Therefore there is another couple pairing now and I have turned one couple pairing into a love triangle.

* * *

**

**Plot:** Serenity Wheeler finally moves in with her brother and starts going to Domino High, where a certain blue-eyed guy keeps bumping into her, and he happens to be her brother's rival. What happens as Serenity slowly starts falling in love with him, does blue-eyes feel the same? And will Joey Wheeler allow it?

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

* * *

**Parings:**

Seto Kaiba/Serenity Wheeler  
Joey Wheeler/Mai Valentine  
Yami Motou/Téa Gardner/Ryou Bakura  
**(Added new!)** Mokuba Kaiba/Rebecca Hawkins

* * *

**Info:** I had to change the ages around. Sorry. So here they are…oh and I used their US dubbed names…sorry again…

**Seto Kaiba:** 18 years old  
**Serenity Wheeler:** 16 years old  
**Joey Wheeler:** 18 years old  
**Mai Valentine:** 18 years old  
**Yugi Motou:** 17 years old  
**Yami Motou:** 18 years old  
**Téa Gardner:** 17 years old  
**Mokuba Kaiba:** 12 years old  
**Tristan Taylor:** 18 years old  
**Duke Devlin:** 18 years old  
**Rebecca Hawkins:** 12 years old  
**Arthur Hawkins:** 70 years old  
**Solomon Motou:** 75 years old  
**Ryou Bakura: **17 years old **(There is no Yami Bakura. Sorry.)**

I have decided that I wanted to separate Yami from Yugi. They're brothers in my fic. Don't kill me about this. Okay? Hopefully you guys will have a mutual feeling about this…sorry if you don't like the idea.

* * *

**Note:** _Italics_ are used for thought.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

-

-

-

**My Love, the Blue-Eyed Guy**

-

B y : P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-

**Prologue**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan  
Wheeler Residence  
6:53 a.m.

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

-

Serenity groaned once more as she tried waking her older brother, Joey Wheeler, up for school. So far she was failing miserably and there seemed to be no change. He was knocked out cold and seemed that he would not wake up for a while. Quite a while…

"Joey wake up! We're going to be late for school!"

Joey let out a loud snore and grumbled incoherent words.

_I told him to go to bed instead of watching the damn Ikaruchi Man marathon! But did he listen? No!_

Serenity swore if her brother did not wake up she would leave without him. She was not going to be late on her first day of school. You see, she had just transferred to Domino High, after she had moved into Joey's place, from Kyoto where she had lived with her mother **(1)**. Her mother had disagreed over this idea in the first place and tried to force Serenity to come to America with her, who needed to go for business reasons. She however refused, and told her mother she was going to go live with Joey. Her mother finally gave in and allowed her to do so…

Serenity stomped her foot.

"Joseph Wheeler! Get up!"

Joey grumbled.

Serenity sighed. Why did she even bother?

"Uh! Men!" Serenity yelled and stomped out of his bedroom. She came back with a glass of water and splashed it on Joey.

"I'm up!" Joey yelled as he sprung up from bed glaring up at his sister who had the glass in her hand, "Christ! That's cold! Ren why'd ya' do that?"

Serenity rolled her eyes, "You weren't waking up so I was forced to wake you this way. I'm sorry onii-chan **(2)** but I don't want to be late for school."

"It's okay Ren, I'll be ready in a few why don't ya' go n' make breakfast'."

"I already did. Now hurry up and get ready so we can leave."

"Keh Ren!" Joey exclaimed as he sprung out of bed and directly to the bathroom.

Serenity sighed and went to her room…

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan  
Kaiba Manor  
7:06 a.m.

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

-

Seto Kaiba drummed his fingers impatiently as he waited for his little brother Mokuba to finish eating his breakfast. Seto himself had only had a cup of coffee, but then again that was all he really needed.

"Mokuba hurry up. You know I have never been late for school. I knew I shouldn't have let you stayed up that long to watch that stupid marathon."

"It's not stupid. Ikaruchi Man rules! You should have seen when—"

"Shut up and eat so we can leave already. I don't care about the stupid show," he said as he started to read the newspaper.

Mokuba stuck his tongue at Kaiba, not that he saw it. He was too preoccupied in the newspaper by now.

Mokuba picked up the bowl and started to slurp up the milk left from his cereal. Kaiba cringed at the sound, "Stop that. I thought I taught you better…"

"You did but (slurp and gulp) I rather not listen," Mokuba said as he placed the bowl back on the table wiping his milk moustache with his sleeve.

Kaiba glared at him for that. Mokuba wasn't supposed to use his clothes as a napkin.

"Hehe…oops?" Mokuba said as he gave him a sheepish grin.

"Whatever. Go get your jacket on and meet me in the limo."

"Keh nii-sama **(3)**!" Mokuba shouted and ran out of the kitchen to retrieve his jacket. Kaiba put his hands in his pockets and headed out to his black limo awaiting outside.

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan  
On the way to school  
7:14 a.m.

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

-

Serenity walked ahead of Joey who was struggling to tie his shoe at the same time as he walked…

"Ren hol—" Joey fell over, "Ow! Ren wait up will ya'!"

Serenity stopped not even bothering to turn around she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Joey to tie his shoe.

"Right lace over left one…" Joey mumbled to himself as he tried to tie his shoe.

Serenity sighed and turned around to tie Joey's shoes for him. She slapped his hands away and grabbed the lace to tie it…

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan  
Inside Kaiba's limo  
7:15 a.m.

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

-

"It was so cool when Ikaruchi Man used his laser vision and…" Mokuba droned about his favorite super hero since he had gotten into the limo. Of course Kaiba pretended to listen and just replied by nodding his head and saying 'hmm'. He did not care about the show at all. He was staring out of the window when an all too familiar blonde-headed teen appeared into view. He smirked…

_Why not have a little fun with the mongrel?_

"Stop the car," Kaiba demanded and the limo driver stopped abruptly. Kaiba rolled down his window…

"Can't tie your own shoes, mutt? Must you ask stranger's to do it for you?" Kaiba scorned. Joey turned his head when he heard the comment.

"Where'd the hell did ya' come from moneybags? Are ya' stalkin' me or sumthin'?"

Serenity stopped tying Joey's shoes and peered up at Seto Kaiba who was smirking smugly. She frowned. She remembered him from Battle City, and how could she not? He had been the host of the damn thing. She noted that he still was the same and had not changed one bit. He was still rude and arrogant maybe somewhat more.

"Why don't you go away and mind your own business!" Serenity yelled unexpectedly at Kaiba, whose smirk faded and he turned his view to her. Joey looked at her shocked. He had never seen his baby sister ever shout at anyone beside himself.

"Oh really? Is the mutt's girlfriend going to make me?" Kaiba sneered.

_Girlfriend? He is so stupid!_

"I'm not his girlfriend you dunce! Maybe Battle City will ring a bell!"

Kaiba growled…

_How dare she call me the Seto Kaiba a dunce? And what the hell is she saying about Battle City? Was she there?_

Kaiba wondered for a moment trying to remember her. He stared at Serenity…

_Let's see auburn hair, brown eyes, hangs around the mutt…no…she couldn't be the mutt's sister! The mutt's sister is shy and did not ever butt in! She couldn't be her!_

"Hey Serenity!" Mokuba exclaimed as he poked his head out of the window.

"Hello Mokuba!" Serenity exclaimed changing her voice tone from anger, which she had been using on Kaiba, to kind for Mokuba.

_It's her?_

"The mutt's sister?" Kaiba asked dryly.

"It's Joey's sister," Serenity corrected and crossed her arms across her chest. Kaiba stared at her as if he had been hit on the head.

_Wow she really filled in…wait what the hell am I thinking uhh!_

"Whatever…" he grabbed Mokuba's collar shirt and pulled his head back in and rolled up the window. The black limo drove off not before splashing both Joey and Serenity with cold dirty water.

"The nerve!" Serenity shouted, "Oh no! My uniform is ruined!"

"That bastard is gonna pay!" Joey shouted as pulled his school jacket off rinsing the water, "Here Ren, I don't want ya' getting a cold," Joey said as he handed his jacket over to Serenity.

"But—"

"No buts. That's an order!" Joey exclaimed. Serenity grinned forgetting all about Kaiba and accepted the jacket.

"Come on let's go!" Joey exclaimed.

"I'm right behind you onii-chan," Serenity said as they both headed back on their way to school…

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan  
Inside Kaiba's limo  
7:21 a.m.

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

-

Mokuba continued frowning ever since his Seto had pulled his head back in the car.

"I wanted to say bye…" Mokuba grumbled and continued to whine.

"Oh shut up and stop whining," the limo stopped in front of Domino Junior High, "Now get out of the car before you're late."

"Fine!" Mokuba shouted and opened the car before the chauffeur could open it for him and slammed it shut. Kaiba glared at the door that Mokuba had slammed then back to where Mokuba was sitting. Mokuba had forgotten his backpack and no doubt would come back to get it, suddenly the door opened yet again by Mokuba. Mokuba was about to grab back his backpack when his older brother grabbed it with one hand…

"What did I tell you about slamming doors?" he asked coolly glaring at his younger brother…

"Seto let go!" Mokuba yelled and tugged with both his hands however Kaiba did not budge nor let go…

"What did I tell you about slamming doors?" he asked once more. Mokuba sighed.

"Don't slam doors…" Mokuba muttered.

"Good. We'll talk about this tonight when I see you," with that Kaiba let go of Mokuba's backpack. Mokuba took it, without saying another word, slamming the door behind him as he ran off. Kaiba growled…

_He is so grounded…_

-

-

-

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Info:**

**(1) –** When Joey and Serenity were younger their parents divorced and their mother took Serenity with her and their father kept Joey with him. Their father died a long time ago from alcohol poisoning, the reason their mother divorced with him and their mother is alive and well.

**(2) –** Onii-chan. Means big brother in Japanese, addressed from little sister.

**(3) –** Nii-sama. Means big brother in Japanese, addressed from little brother.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** So what do you think? This is my first Seto and Serenity fic so don't flame please. Anyway, Kaiba got onto Serenity's bad side and she got into his as well but then again love birds do bicker with one and other. BTW Ikaruchi Man is made up, so don't go looking for it somewhere. LOL.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_My Love, the Blue-Eyed Guy_** copyright © **12.24.04** by **_PrincessChaos_**  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi_**  
Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Welcome back peeps to the next chapter! Wow! 9 reviews! (Sniff) I feel loved! Thank you! Maybe I should have started to write a Seto/Serenity ficcie earlier…whatever. Now…I introduce you to Chapter One…ENJOYEE! I've decided to add a quote of the day thing it's random and has nothing to do with the fic though XD. LOL. ENOYEE!

* * *

**Plot:** Serenity Wheeler finally moves in with her brother and starts going to Domino High, where a certain blue-eyed guy keeps bumping into her, and he happens to be her brother's rival. What happens as Serenity slowly starts falling in love with him, does blue-eyes feel the same? And will Joey Wheeler allow it?

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

* * *

**Parings:**

Seto Kaiba/Serenity Wheeler  
Joey Wheeler/Mai Valentine  
Yami Motou/Téa Gardner/Ryou Bakura  
**(Added new!)** Mokuba Kaiba/Rebecca Hawkins

* * *

**Info:** I had to change the ages around. Sorry. So here they are…oh and I used their US dubbed names…sorry again…

**Seto Kaiba:** 18 years old  
**Serenity Wheeler:** 16 years old  
**Joey Wheeler:** 18 years old  
**Mai Valentine:** 18 years old  
**Yugi Motou:** 17 years old  
**Yami Motou:** 18 years old  
**Téa Gardner:** 17 years old  
**Mokuba Kaiba:** 12 years old  
**Tristan Taylor:** 18 years old  
**Duke Devlin:** 18 years old  
**Rebecca Hawkins:** 12 years old  
**Arthur Hawkins:** 70 years old  
**Solomon Motou:** 75 years old  
**Ryou Bakura: **17 years old **(There is no Yami Bakura. Sorry.)**

I have decided that I wanted to separate Yami from Yugi. They're brothers in my fic. Don't kill me about this. Okay? Hopefully you guys will have a mutual feeling about this…sorry if you don't like the idea.

* * *

**Note:** _Italics_ are used for thought.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

**Quote of the day:** "May your life be like a toilet paper, long and useful." – Unknown

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -

* * *

**

-

-

-

**My Love, the Blue-Eyed Guy**

-

B y : P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-

**Chapter One**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan  
Domino High  
7:37 a.m.

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

-

Kaiba's black limo stopped to a halt in front of the school and he had exited the limo, just as Serenity and Joey reached school. Joey growled in his throat and clenched his fist when he spotted Kaiba. If it wasn't for Serenity holding him back he would have been beating the crap out of Kaiba, or perhaps the other way around.

Kaiba smirked.

"My, my…must the puppy hold back the mutt?" he sneered and with that walked into the school.

_That arrogant asshole! That's it!_

Serenity growled and released her grip on her brother and would have gone after Kaiba if it wasn't for Joey grabbing onto her shoulder.

"Ren, there's no need for ya' to stoop down to his level, like ya' always say."

Serenity sighed. She hated when her brother used her own line against her.

"Okay, Joey."

"Hey guys!" a voice exclaimed from behind. Joey and Serenity turned around to see Yugi running towards them. He stopped and panted at the loss of breathe.

"Heya Yüg, what's up?"

"Technically the sky is," Téa said. Joey nearly jumped out of his pants. He had not noticed Téa, but Serenity had. They both laughed at Joey's facial expression. It was priceless, where was a camera when you needed it?

**CLICK!**

"Huh?" Téa and Serenity asked and turned around to see Mai Valentine with her picture phone out. She had captured the priceless moment.

"Hey!" Joey yelled.

"Oh relax Joseph, it's just a picture," Mai said as she saved the picture onto her phone.

"That I wancha to delete," Joey said as he tried to grab Mai's phone out of her hands. Mai threw her phone at Téa who caught it and then as Joey tried to grab the phone from Téa she threw it at Serenity, who caught it as well.

"Ren, come on give me the phone," Joey pleaded. Serenity bit her lip, "Nope sorry Joey," and with that she threw it back to Mai, but just as she was about to catch it Tristan did and clicked delete. The girl trio frowned, they had been having fun and he had to ruin it.

"Here you go, Mai," Tristan said and handed her back the phone, she snatched it out of his hand and stuffed it back into her purse, and stomped away with Serenity and Téa following.

"What did I do?" Tristan asked.

"Don't worry ya' did good. It's just their PMS that's all," Joey said. All of a sudden a purple high heel hit him on the head.

"**OW!**" Joey rubbed the sore spot and glared up, to see Mai frowning with her hands on her hips.

"PMS huh?" she walked over and grabbed her shoe and slipped it back on and scurried back off into the school.

"Poor Joey…" Ryou said, causing Joey to jump up,"Where'd the hell are ya' guys coming from?"

"They were right behind me Joey," Yugi said.

"Oh…" Joey said feeling stupid," Uh let's get going!" Joey exclaimed and made his way towards the school entrance. Tristan, Yugi, and Ryou sighed and followed Joey inside.

**-**

**-**

-

* * *

**Domino City, Japan  
To the girl trio  
7:54 a.m.

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

-

"The nerve!" Mai yelled for the hundredth time.

"Would you calm down, we know already!" Téa said. Mai glared at her then turned her attention to Serenity.

"How are you related to Joey again?" Mai asked. Serenity blushed in embarrassment…

"Sometimes I ask myself the same thing…" Serenity mumbled.

"She's his little sister, even though she isn't that little anymore," Téa winked and nudged Serenity with her elbow playfully, "So you got a boyfriend yet Serenity?"

"No…" Serenity muttered and blushed harder her face now was the color of a beet.

"Of course she doesn't with that over protective brother of hers!" Mai exclaimed as she flicked her golden blonde curls away from her face.

"That reminds me, when are you going to ask _him_ out, Mai?" Téa asked. Mai froze in her spot and Serenity perked an eyebrow at Téa then at Mai.

"You like my brother?" Serenity asked Mai. She had the feeling Mai did have a crush on her brother ever since she met Mai at Battle City. Mai's cheeks flushed with this question.

"Kind of…" Mai mumbled.

"Kind of? Kind of? You told me you—" Téa found her mouth covered by Mai's hand.

"Great going friendship girl!" Mai yelled as she received a what-are-you-talking-about look, from Serenity. Téa glared at Mai pulled her mouth away from her hand.

"What about _you_ Téa when are _you_ asking Yami out? I thought you couldn't live without him?" Mai asked as she fluttered her long lashes and intertwined her fingers together making kissy faces as well.

"I…I…I hate you…" Téa mumbled, blushing, and glared at Mai.

"Oh please spare me…" Mai said as she signaled with her hand. Téa growled, clenching her fists on her sides.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…girls calm down!" Serenity commanded as she went in between the two.

"She started it!" Mai yelled pointing accusingly at Téa. Serenity rolled her eyes…

"Just…just make up you two…apologize! Now!" Serenity commanded.

"Sorry…" the both mumbled in unison.

"There, now was that hard?" Serenity asked as she smiled. Mai looked at Serenity…

"You're turning into Miss Friendship here so you know," Mai said pointing at Téa with her eyes.

"Whatever…what class do you have first Serenity?" Téa asked trying to change the subject.

"I have Honors English," Serenity said. Joey was upset that his little sister had to attend classes with the seniors and embarrassed that her IQ test surpassed his, "What about you girls?"

"I have History," Mai said boringly as she checked her nails.

"Calculus," Téa said grinning, "I guess I got to go Calculus class is this way," Téa said pointing to her left, "See you girls later!" Téa exclaimed as she rushed off.

"Then I guess me and you can chat a little longer, Serenity," Mai said.

"Uh-huh…Mai?" Serenity asked.

"Yes?" Mai asked.

"Joey's going to kill me for telling you this but…"

"Tell me what?" Mai asked her violet eyes widened in mystery.

"He…he kind of likes you too…"

Mai felt her stomach do a somersault.

"Really?" Mai asked she stared at Serenity. Serenity nodded. Mai quickly gave Serenity a bear hug…

"Mai you're—can't breathe—" Serenity muttered. Mai quickly released her from her grip.

"Sorry…but knowing this made my day! Yes!" Mai exclaimed and ran off to god knows where. Serenity didn't follow. Serenity sighed as she looked for her Honors English class…

_Room 109…room 110…room 111, there we go!_

Serenity walked in just as the bell rang. The teacher looked up from his desk and the class fell silent people stared at her, but she ignored it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um…Sensei Umigwai?"

He nodded.

"I'm Serenity Wheeler, I'm new here…"

He looked at the paper in his hand, "Ah yes, Miss Wheeler, you may go and take a seat next to…" he looked up at the class, she did as well…

"Kaiba-sama **(1)**."

"What?" she yelled. The teacher stared at her as if she had lost her mind, as well as a few students. She blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry…"

"You may go and sit next to Kaiba-sama, now…"

She nodded and made her way shakily to her seat, she sat down as far from possible. Kaiba turned his head towards her direction…

"Hello _Wheeler_…" he said smirking. He was going to enjoy making her life hell for the next forty-two minutes. She gulped…

_Why did I have to sit next to him?_

**-**

**-**

-

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Info:**

**(1) –** Sama. A respectful way of addressing someone, with higher authority over yourself, in Japan.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **Oh things are starting to spice up…what does Kaiba have in store for Serenity? Maybe you should stay tuned and find out (Hint, hint) Any who…go ahead and click on the little button at the bottom left corner. I am planning to get at least 18 reviews until I update, so spread the word peeps or else you will have to go a long time without an update…BWAHAHA…do I enjoy being evil? Yes…very much…MWAHAHA!

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_My Love, the Blue-Eyed Guy_** copyright © **12.24.04** by **_PrincessChaos_**  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi_**  
Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the 21 reviews! Yah…I know you guys probably want to kill me, I WAS going to post it last week, but I was busy thinking of the ways Kaiba could torture Serenity, a better way that is, and thought of the perfect way, finally! YES! And yah I got more readers:D Now go read and…ENJOYEE!

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**_

I need more staff members and subscribers for my C2 Community called Seto and Serenity foreva!

**Plot:** Serenity Wheeler finally moves in with her brother and starts going to Domino High, where a certain blue-eyed guy keeps bumping into her, and he happens to be her brother's rival. What happens as Serenity slowly starts falling in love with him, does blue-eyes feel the same? And will Joey Wheeler allow it?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Parings:**

Seto Kaiba/Serenity Wheeler  
Joey Wheeler/Mai Valentine  
Yami Motou/Téa Gardner/Ryou Bakura  
**(Added new!)** Mokuba Kaiba/Rebecca Hawkins

**Info:** I had to change the ages around. Sorry. So here they are…oh and I used their US dubbed names…sorry again…

**Seto Kaiba:** 18 years old  
**Serenity Wheeler:** 16 years old  
**Joey Wheeler:** 18 years old  
**Mai Valentine:** 18 years old  
**Yugi Motou:** 17 years old  
**Yami Motou:** 18 years old  
**Téa Gardner:** 17 years old  
**Mokuba Kaiba:** 12 years old  
**Tristan Taylor:** 18 years old  
**Duke Devlin:** 18 years old  
**Rebecca Hawkins:** 12 years old  
**Arthur Hawkins:** 70 years old  
**Solomon Motou:** 75 years old  
**Ryou Bakura: **17 years old **(There is no Yami Bakura. Sorry.)**

I have decided that I wanted to separate Yami from Yugi. They're brothers in my fic. Don't kill me about this. Okay? Hopefully you guys will have a mutual feeling about this…sorry if you don't like the idea.

**Note:** _Italics_ are used for thought.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is this story's plot.

**Quote of the day:** "I'll be weird until you get use to it." – Unknown

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

-

-

-

**My Love, the Blue-Eyed Guy**

-

B y : P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-

**Chapter Two**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Domino City, Japan  
Domino High: English Honors: Room 111  
8:13 a.m.**

**-**

**-**

-

Serenity groaned and rested her head in her hands. Did god hate her this much to make her sit next to him? Seto Kaiba! The Seto Kaiba! Satan's son! Her brother's enemy! Her enemy! Out of everyone in the damn class this just had to be the seat didn't it?

_Just peachy…_

Just then she heard a slight screech of a chair and peered over to Kaiba, to see him inching his chair closer to her. What was he up to? She frowned.

_Two can play this game… _

She slowly inched away from him. He scowled and continued to inch closer, as he kept staring at the front of the class to make sure the sensei wouldn't ask him, what the hell he was doing.

"Stay away from me…" Serenity hissed in a low voice.

Kaiba smirked.

"No. I am not letting you get away with calling me a dunce. You're forgetting your place, _Wheeler_. You are the dunce here. Just take the mutt for example," he whispered as he inched closer.

"Joey's not a mutt. He's a hell lot smarter than you are…"

"In his dreams," he inched closer, she inched away.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. He was starting to get pissed off. Serenity inched farther away from him. Eventually a leg of her chair was at an uneven surface and she tipped over, not before screaming as she fell flat on her face **(1)**.

Everyone quickly glance up to see Serenity on the floor with her rump in the air and face on the floor with the chair on her back. She glanced over to Kaiba growling in her throat, he smirked and chuckled in his throat. That sly snake had quickly moved his chair back to its original spot without anyone noticing.

"Miss Wheeler…are you okay?" Sensei Umigwai asked as he pushed his glasses to the edge of his nose.

"I'm just fine…" Serenity said through clenched teeth as she glared at the still smirking Kaiba.

"If that's so, please get off the floor so we may resume our lesson," Sensei Umigwai stated. Serenity blushed in embarrassment and got off the floor. She put her chair back to its rightful position and smoothed her skirt. She sat down scowling and blushing furiously. The students that had been watching turned their attention back to the Sensei, so they may resume their lesson.

"Kaiba, you ass…" Serenity hissed, "You made me fall on purpose, didn't you?"

"What if I did?" he sneered.

Serenity said nothing.

_Dammit! That ass made a mockery of me!_

"Well Wheeler?" Kaiba asked.

"Humph…" Serenity said and crossed her arms across her chest. He smirked in triumph.

_If he thinks I am going to let this slide, he is sadly mistaken…_

Serenity smirked when she finally got an idea. She pushed her chair closer to him. Kaiba perked an eyebrow at her but did not do anything to move from where he was.

_If she thinks she's going to pull the same stunt I did to her she is wrong._

Serenity inched closer, until she was chair to chair next to him. They both could feel each other's warm from their closeness. Kaiba scowled.

"What the hell do you want Wheeler?" Kaiba asked in a mere whisper.

"Nothing…" she said and rested her head on his shoulder. He was suddenly surprised but soon narrowed his eyes.

"Get off of me Wheeler…" he demanded a little loudly.

"Nope," she said smiling.

_Come on yell at me you ass and embarrass yourself!_

Kaiba frowned, but afterwards smirked…

"I didn't know you went that way Wheeler. Isn't this your job after school?" Kaiba sneered. He was calling her a whore. That ass!

"**WHAT?**" she yelled and stumbled off of her chair.

Once again the class and Sensei peered up at Serenity. The Sensei scowled at the intrusion. He was beyond pissed now and you can clearly see so as his face flared a slight red.

"Hehe…" Serenity laughed nervously.

_Dammit! Kaiba got me twice! TWICE! That jerk!_

"Miss Wheeler! Detention!" Sensei Umigwai yelled. She frowned and then glared at Kaiba. He was chuckling evilly in his throat as he stared at her all skewed about on the class floor. Suddenly the bell rang. Kaiba grabbed his briefcase and left Serenity, still chuckling in his throat…

Serenity stood up once more and smoothed her skirt, "But Sensei Umigwai! It was all Kaiba's fault!" Serenity yelled. Kaiba who was just about to step out of the door, stopped suddenly and glared at Serenity. She smirked…

"Kaiba-sama **(2)** would never do such a thing as to bother another student," the Sensei said, "He is a very quiet student and has never misbehaved. As for you Miss Wheeler, I had thought differently about you at first however you seem to be a trouble maker. Therefore I shall see you after school! Now be off!" the Sensei commanded. Serenity frowned and Kaiba smirked as he finally stepped out of the room.

Serenity grabbed her books and stomped out of her class.

"So much for a great day…" Serenity mumbled sarcastically, "Stupid prick…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Domino City, Japan  
Domino High: Physics 101: Room 143  
9:05 a.m.**

**-**

**-**

-

Joey yawned once more as he listened to Sensei Washu drone about Physics stuff.

_Class is SO borin'!_

Joey turned his head to his left, to see an empty seat. The seat, which was Yami's, was empty today. He and Yami usually during class made paper airplanes and threw them around the classroom, since the teacher was always too busy talking to notice. Usually an airplane or two got stuck in Yugi's hair and he always got upset about it. But hey, _how_ can you resist _not_ putting a paper airplane in _that _hair?

"Psst…Yüg…" Joey whispered to Yugi who was sitting in front of him.

"What's up Joey?" Yugi asked as he slightly turned his head around.

"I haven't seen Yami around, where is he?" Joey asked as he leaned forward. **(3)**

"At home, sick. I think he's got the flu, you know it is going around," Yugi stated.

"Oh…yo can I come ova' to the game shop afta' school?" Joey asked.

"Sure," Yugi chimed.

"Ahem!" a voice coughed. Yugi and Joey stared up at a pissed off Sensei Washu.

"What's up?" Joey asked as leaned back with his arms on the back of his head.

"Would you like to share your conversation with the class?" he asked.

"Nah…I'd rather not…" Joey muttered.

"Please excuse us Sensei Washu, we are sorry for disrupting your teaching," Yugi pleaded. Sensei Washu humphed and went back to teach.

"Yah…that's right, keep walkin'," Joey mumbled, in a low voice. Thankfully the Sensei didn't hear, otherwise he might have found himself failing the class instead of his usual D.

Joey yawned once more and rested his head on the table; soon he fell asleep…yup that's the life…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Domino City, Japan  
Domino High: After School: Heading to Room 111  
2:47 p.m.**

**-**

**-**

-

Serenity sighed once more as she flung her backpack over her shoulder and walked to Room 111. She had told her brother during lunch time that she would have to stay after school, for detention, but she left out the Kaiba part. You know about him being an ass and making her get detention? Yup, that's her life and she won't be telling Joey any time soon…

"Ah you're finally here Miss Wheeler. Good. Now please put your belongings somewhere and wash the board, afterwards you will go outside and clean the chalkboard erasers. Is that clear?" Sensei Umigwai asked.

"Crystal…" Serenity said sarcastically. She was pissed that Kaiba was off the hook while she had to do chalkboard duty during detention. Peh, why was it that jerks always got away without being punished?

_Whatever…_

Sensei Umigwai slipped his cap on and grabbed his briefcase, "I will be back shortly. I expect you finished when I return," he said and left.

She went to work directly and walked over to the closet to grab the bucket and sponge, and then she left the class to fill the bucket up with water from the bathroom…

"Stupid prick Kaiba…he should be the one doing this, not me…" Serenity mumbled under her breath and walked into the girl's bathroom. She filled the bucket up until she was satisfied then left the bathroom and headed back to clean the damn forsaken blackboard. The thing was so long! It covered almost the whole class room. And she didn't really find the reason she needed to clean the whole thing, since the Sensei only used about a quarter of it when writing on it. She sighed…and began to wash the board. Life was unfair…

She was almost finished with half the board when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly screamed and turned around chucking the sponge in her hand. The sponge hit the culprit straight in face…

"**YOU STUPID WHORE!**" he yelled. That voice sounded familiar. Where had she heard it? Oh shit…it's Kaiba!

"K-Kaiba?" she yelled. He winced, "Would you shut up and stop yelling? You made me deaf!" he yelled.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, "Hey wait a minute. I am not whore!"

He smirked, "Took you long enough…"

"Shut up!" she yelled, "Now go away!" she commanded, she was about to turn around and continue but noticed that she didn't have the sponge in her hand.

"Looking for this?" Kaiba asked as he held up the sponge. She was about to grab it when he pulled it away and held it in the air out of her reach. She tried to jump and get it but miserably too short to reach.

"Damn your stupid height! Now give that back!" she demanded and jumped once more only making him raise the sponge higher up. He smirked and was enjoying himself very much.

She scowled and abruptly stopped, crossing her arms, "Fine whatever you can have it. Shove it up you're A-hole for all I care. I'll get another one," she said and walked over to the closet. As she was about to open the closet something damp hit her in the back and she yelped and turned around. She saw the sponge on the floor damp with water and Kaiba chuckling evilly. He had thrown the sponge at her. Her back had the sponges imprint from where Kaiba had thrown it.

"You asshole! What the hell is your problem?" she yelled and picked the sponge up. He ignored her and walked out of the room still chuckling evilly.

"**BASTARD!**" she yelled after him and then walked over to continue. Just as she finished a stroke Sensei Umigwai walked in, and frowned at her.

"Still not finished? Well then I guess you'll have to do it all over again tomorrow after school," he said. She scowled. Oh Kaiba was going to pay…

_This means war…_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -**

**Info:**

**(1)** – You know at school some classes have these stair-like rooms, where the desks elevate. If you need to see an example watch "Legally Blonde" the classes are like that.

**(2) **–Sama. Respectful way of addressing someone with higher authority over you.

**(3)** – Remember Yami and Yugi are BROTHERS. And they are not the same person!

**Author's Comments: **YES! I have finally posted the next chapter! I sincerely apologize for taking such a long time really I am. Hopefully, I want take long to post the next chapter. Now let us see what Serenity has in store for Kaiba…next time!

BTW anyone want to check out my drawings feel free to click on the link in my bio and see:D

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -**

**_My Love, the Blue-Eyed Guy_** copyright © **12.24.04** by **_PrincessChaos_**  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi_**  
Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **I'm alive don't worry! (Even though I bet you're not…-.-) I've wanted so much to update this for quite a while, but I just finished off my midterms, yet I am stressed a bit. I WILL try to update as much as I can as fast as I could. Really I do try. I am SO sorry for the delay of this chapter to all you readers who enjoy this story. I have finally updated. Please go read and ENJOYEE!

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**_

I need more staff members and subscribers for my C2 Community called Seto and Serenity foreva!

**Plot:** Serenity Wheeler finally moves in with her brother and starts going to Domino High, where a certain blue-eyed guy keeps bumping into her, and he happens to be her brother's rival. What happens as Serenity slowly starts falling in love with him, does blue-eyes feel the same? And will Joey Wheeler allow it?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Parings:**

Seto Kaiba/Serenity Wheeler  
Joey Wheeler/Mai Valentine  
Yami Motou/Téa Gardner/Ryou Bakura  
**(Added new!)** Mokuba Kaiba/Rebecca Hawkins

**Info:** I had to change the ages around. Sorry. So here they are…oh and I used their US dubbed names…sorry again…

**Seto Kaiba:** 18 years old  
**Serenity Wheeler:** 16 years old  
**Joey Wheeler:** 18 years old  
**Mai Valentine:** 18 years old  
**Yugi Motou:** 17 years old  
**Yami Motou:** 18 years old  
**Téa Gardner:** 17 years old  
**Mokuba Kaiba:** 12 years old  
**Tristan Taylor:** 18 years old  
**Duke Devlin:** 18 years old  
**Rebecca Hawkins:** 12 years old  
**Arthur Hawkins:** 70 years old  
**Solomon Motou:** 75 years old  
**Ryou Bakura: **17 years old **(There is no Yami Bakura. Sorry.)**

I have decided that I wanted to separate Yami from Yugi. They're brothers in my fic. Don't kill me about this. Okay? Hopefully you guys will have a mutual feeling about this…sorry if you don't like the idea.

**Note:** _Italics_ are used for thought.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is this story's plot.

**Quote of the day:** "Pain is the release of weakness from the body." – My school's wrestling team's logo.

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

-

-

-

**My Love, the Blue-Eyed Guy**

-

B y : P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-

**Chapter Three**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Domino City, Japan  
Kame Game Shop  
4:01 p.m.**

**-**

**-**

-

Joey grinned widely as he walked into Yugi and Yami's bedroom, but frowned when he saw Yami looking very pale. His hair was not it's usually spiky self; instead it was dull and kind of droopy.

"Hey Yami, how ya' doin'?" Joey asked.

"Terrible, "Yami mumbled and coughed.

"I bought your homework," Yugi said and placed it on the desk, "I'll explain what you need to do later," and then he sat down next to Joey.

"Sure," Yami grumbled, "So did I (cough) miss anything at school?" Yami asked smiling weakly.

"Beh…Sensei Washu was being a pain in the rear again. Class was so borin' without ya' since goody two shoes next to me likes to suck up to the Sensei," Joey mocked.

"Hey!" Yugi yelled offended and punched Joey's arm playfully.

"I'm kiddin' Yüg!" Joey exclaimed, "Eesh you been workin' out or somethin'? Those punches are started to hurt," Joey asked jokingly. Yugi frowned.

"Eh, I'm kiddin' eesh…" Joey said as he leaned against the chair.

"Yah I know mutt…" Yugi said teasingly. Joey suddenly fell over off his chair.

Yami and Yugi broke out laughing.

"That ain't funny…" Joey mumbled.

"No, it was. Yugi got you good," Yami said as he continued to laugh.

"Beh…it's bad enough moneybags call me _that_, but did ya' need to call me _it_ too?" Joey asked as he stood up and sat back in the chair.

"I couldn't resist! That expression is priceless! Just like the one earlier today!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Oh tell me! I have to know!" Yami demanded sitting up.

"Oka—"

"Yugi! Yami! You have another guest!" Solomon Motou shouted from downstairs.

"Hey!" Tristan yelled as he walked into the room.

"Hey!" the all said in unison.

"Alright! Hey Yami you healthy enough for a two-on-two rumble on the _XBOX_** (1)**?" Joey asked.

"You bet!" Yami exclaimed throwing the covers off of him.

"Last one there is stick-up-the-ass moneybags!" Joey yelled running out of the room.

"You cheater!" the trio yelled behind Joey as they ran after him, downstairs to play.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Domino City, Japan  
Kaiba Corporations  
4:14 p.m.**

**-**

**-**

-

Kaiba sneezed suddenly.

"Bless you. Someone must be talking about you, nii-sama **(2)**," Mokuba stated as he stared up at his older brother from his spot on the couch. Mokuba was currently sprawled on the black leather couch on his stomach doodling on what was supposed to be his homework.

"Whatever. Now do your homework and stop drawing," Kaiba commanded as he continued to type on the keyboard. Mokuba frowned.

"I'm trying to strike up and conversation here. How's school?" Mokuba asked.

"Bland. Now do your homework and stop trying to avoid it," Kaiba demanded as he glared at his little brother.

"You're no fun!" Mokuba whined.

"I'm busy. I am trying to finish writing up my plans. I need to talk Yukito Corporations to merge with Kaiba Corporation and to do so I'm going to have to convince him in my letter, since he refuses to meet with me in person. Now stop whining and do your homework. You promised me that you will behave if I didn't hire a babysitter for you, right now you're doing the opposite of behaving." Kaiba said, "Hmm…that reminds me of the little mishap earlier with you slamming doors…"

"Uh…got to go!" Mokuba exclaimed and scampered away from his older brother.

SLAM!

CRASH!

The painting from the wall fell down with a crash after Mokuba slammed the door behind him.

"**MOKUBA!**" Kaiba yelled about to get up from his chair and hunt down the sweet little brother of his.

"Sorry!" a voice yelled from outside the door and then Kaiba heard his footsteps fade away.

Kaiba sighed and leaned back in his chair rubbing his temples.

_I need an aspirin…_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Domino City, Japan  
Valentine Residence  
4:33 p.m.**

**-**

**-**

-

Mai and Téa fell back on the couches laughing their heads off from what Serenity had told them happened to her today.

"It's not funny! I swear he's stalking me!" Serenity stated.

"Serenity and Kaiba sitting in a tree K-I-S—AH!" suddenly both Téa and Mai got hit with a pillow.

"Shut up!" Serenity yelled blushing madly. How could her friends suggest something such as that and with a person she despised with every fiber of her being?

"We were kidding Serenity! You don't have to get all fussy about it!" Mai yelled.

"I am not being fussy!" Serenity yelled crossing her arms.

"Is that a blush?" Téa asked as she saw the tinge of pink on Serenity's cheeks.

"N-No!" Serenity yelled.

"It is!" Mai yelled, "Aww…our Serenity is growing up!" Mai cooed.

"Shut up! I am not blushing!" Serenity threw another pillow at Mai, this time she missed.

"Denial!" Mai and Téa yelled in unison.

"Am not!"

"Are so too!"

"I'm leaving!" Serenity yelled and stood up to go. Mai quickly stood up and ran to the door covering up.

"We're kidding Serenity! You don't have to get all upset about it!" Mai exclaimed, "Now come on!" she grabbed Serenity's arm and dragged her back to sit down.

Serenity frowned, "Fine, but stop teasing me."

"Alright. We can tease Miss Friendship here, instead!"

"Hey!" Téa yelled and threw a pillow at Mai. It hit her straight in the face. Mai looked like she was about to fume in anger.

"**PILLOW FIGHT!**" Serenity screamed and grabbed a pillow hitting Téa. Mai joined in at clobbering Téa.

"**AH!**" Téa yelled and managed to dodge Mai's attack. She lunged at Mai to grab the pillow out of her hand. She fell to the floor taking down Mai, who had taken down Serenity down as well when she had grabbed her sleeve for support.

"Get off me!" Mai yelled, who was the one on the bottom of the pile. Even though Téa and Serenity both were in pain they couldn't help but laugh.

Mai frowned and managed to get them off of her and sat up. She looked at the mess they had caused. Her pillows were sprawled throughout the living room floor, along with some chips that had fallen off the coffee table, and feathers that had fallen out of the pillows.

She glared up at them, "Who's going to clean this mess up?"

Serenity and Téa looked at each other, then at Mai, "Not us!" they yelled in unison and with that they scurried out of Mai's house.

"Oh some friends you are!" Mai yelled after them, but couldn't help but crack a smile.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -**

**Info:**

**(1)** – XBOX. I do not own XBOX.

**(2)** – Nii-sama. Means big brother in Japanese. Addressed from little brother to older brother.

**Author's Comments: **I had fun writing this chapter. I know there was no Seto and Serenity interaction in it, but then again you can't always have them constantly together. It gets kind of annoying and too OOC for my taste. Don't know, my opinion. But the next chapter will have Seto and Serenity reaction and Serenity's plot in revenge. Sweet revenge…

**And I have a question for you readers:** What attracted you to this story? Was it possibly the title? Summary? What?

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -**

**_My Love, the Blue-Eyed Guy_** copyright © **12.24.04** by **_PrincessChaos_**  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi_**  
Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **Sweet Cheezits! I am SO sorry I haven't update for a while! I was busy with school work and yet I'm doing horribly! (Cries) Now I must work even harder! Any who, I know everyone is wondering what Serenity has in store for Kaiba. You'll see in this chapter. Now ENJOYEE!

Thanks so much for the 64 reviews!

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ! IMPORTANT! MUST READ! IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

**BTW this story you are viewing is the edited version. Nothing has changed much except for the formant and info. The format was changed due to the dashes not coming up. I also added more characters. Therefore there is another couple pairing now and I have turned one couple pairing into a love triangle. Full info is in the first chapter at the top of the page.**

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ! IMPORTANT! MUST READ! IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

**Plot:** Serenity Wheeler finally moves in with her brother and starts going to Domino High, where a certain blue-eyed guy keeps bumping into her, and he happens to be her brother's rival. What happens as Serenity slowly starts falling in love with him, does blue-eyes feel the same? And will Joey Wheeler allow it?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Parings:**

Seto Kaiba/Serenity Wheeler  
Joey Wheeler/Mai Valentine  
Yami Motou/Téa Gardner/Ryou Bakura  
**(Added new!)** Mokuba Kaiba/Rebecca Hawkins

**Info:** I had to change the ages around. Sorry. So here they are…oh and I used their US dubbed names…sorry again…

**Seto Kaiba:** 18 years old  
**Serenity Wheeler:** 16 years old  
**Joey Wheeler:** 18 years old  
**Mai Valentine:** 18 years old  
**Yugi Motou:** 17 years old  
**Yami Motou:** 18 years old  
**Téa Gardner:** 17 years old  
**Mokuba Kaiba:** 12 years old  
**Tristan Taylor:** 18 years old  
**Duke Devlin:** 18 years old  
**Rebecca Hawkins:** 12 years old  
**Arthur Hawkins:** 70 years old  
**Solomon Motou:** 75 years old  
**Ryou Bakura: **17 years old **(There is no Yami Bakura. Sorry.)**

I have decided that I wanted to separate Yami from Yugi. They're brothers in my fic. Don't kill me about this. Okay? Hopefully you guys will have a mutual feeling about this…sorry if you don't like the idea.

**Note:** _Italics_ are used for thought.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is this story's plot.

**Quote of the day:** "I'm out of my mind, but you can leave a message." – Unknown.

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

-

-

-

**My Love, the Blue-Eyed Guy**

-

B y : P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-

**Chapter Four**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Domino City, Japan: Domino High  
Honors English: Room 111  
8:04 a.m.**

-

-

-

Serenity yawned, as she groggily made it to her seat. She plopped down, dropping her backpack on the floor next to her and putting her water bottle on the desk. Instantly she laid her head on the desk as well. So far Kaiba was no where to be seen and she hoped he wasn't here today. She didn't feel very well and she had a feeling Joey bought Yami's flu with him, when he had returned home last night or she was just tired from the lack of sleep she ached for—she hoped that was it.

Suddenly, something was slammed next her head and she jumped up in shock. She instantly looked up to see a smirking Kaiba. His hand still gripping his briefcase—he had slammed it onto the desk. Serenity narrowed her honey-brown eyes at him. He was getting on her nerves, dearly.

"Are you tired, Wheelerette?" Kaiba sneered, as he plopped into his chair, "From last night activities around town?"

Serenity growled. How dare he suggest she was a whore? What nerve he has!

"Shut up, Kaiba. Just who in the hell do you think you are suggesting such a thing?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba, champion duel—"

"Save it. And you're an ex-champion. Yugi beat you—how many times again? I lost track," she said, smiling wryly. Oh, that hit a nerve. His mouthed turned into a snarl.

"I will beat him, but you shouldn't even be talking. You don't even duel," he hissed venomously.

"Joey does," Serenity stated.

Kaiba snorted, "That third rate mutt of a duelist can't beat anyone. He's pathetic."

"**HE IS NOT PATHETIC!**" Serenity roared standing up, her anger taking over. The class fell silent at the sudden outburst; luckily the teacher had not arrived yet. Kaiba perked an eyebrow. What the hell was her problem? Whatever happened to shut your mouth and just nod your head? That's what his employees did, but yet again they were incompetent. This Wheeler couldn't be as stupid as her brother. She was after all, a sophomore in a senior class.

"Shut up pup and sit down," Kaiba commanded and then opened his briefcase to get his laptop out. Serenity clenched her fist, but took a deep breath. She must resist the urge to bring Kaiba pain. She had to control herself—she could get suspended or expelled if she didn't.

She sat down, "Good pup, now bark," Kaiba said mockingly, as he chuckled in his throat. Serenity gritted her teeth in anger.

_Must resist hurting Kaiba—hold on. What happened to my extracting my revenge on him? Damn it! I didn't even come up with a plan thanks to Joey and his **big** appetite!_

She turned her head and saw Kaiba typing away on his sleek silver laptop and her water bottle just inches away from the keys—a plan was formed. She smirked as she slowly inched her hand towards the water bottle, casting glances over to Kaiba. She was hoping he would not see what she was planning. So far, he didn't have a clue and continued to type. How dense was he when he worked? Whatever—it was good news to her. She finally got a hold of the bottle and slowly started to untwist the cap, still glancing here and then at Kaiba—she hoped she wouldn't get caught. She finally got the cap off, but almost dropped it. Luckily she had caught it, otherwise it would have made a 'clank' sound and then surely draw Kaiba's attention. And with that done she swatted the bottle towards Kaiba laptop. As soon as the water made contact with the electrical equipment, the laptop started going haywire and Kaiba started ranting and cursing in motor mode.

Kaiba flew out of his chair, "Wheeler! You stupid klutz! Look what you have done!" he yelled in anger. That's when Kaiba noticed something—no scratch that. _Felt_ something. He looked down to see his lap soaking wet as if he had wet himself. Serenity noticed this and instantly started laughing loudly, even though she tried to stifle back her laughs by covering her mouth with her hand. Her plan had turned out even better than she had thought—she fried his computer _and_ made him look like he wet himself. As Serenity laughed loudly, head's turned and Kaiba's eyes widened as he instantly dove into his chair and sat down. He would not let anyone see this—he would be a laughing stock! He cursed at his predicament. Serenity tried to stifle back her laughs now—tears were running down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Kaiba glared death at her, but she just laughed.

"This is not amusing, pup!" Kaiba shouted. Serenity's laughs ceased to giggles. Kaiba growled in anger. He did not find this situation funny! He had nothing to change into _nor_ had he anything to dry his lap off with. He hoped though that it would dry off before the end of the period. No scratch that. He **_prayed_**!

He stared at his laptop remembering that the water had _also_ spilled onto it. The computer screen was flashing on and off until it finally blinked off for good. All the info in it was lost—he was lucky he had the info copied onto his office computer as well; otherwise Serenity would have been deader than dead.

"You will pay for this dearly," Kaiba hissed venomously. Serenity rolled her eyes; her giggling fit had finally ended even though once in a while she had to stifle back a giggle every time she looked at Kaiba. This was just too good to be true! Wait until Joey finds out! Suddenly something was slammed onto the front desk and Serenity quickly looked up. It was Sensei Umigwai. He took his glasses off and started wiping them with his shirt while making coughing noises to draw the class's attention.

"All right class," he paused for a moment to slip his glasses back on, "Today we are going to the library to do some research on different times in history and compare it to the book we just finished a week ago," instantly some student's moaned miserably. Sensei Umigwai ignored this and continued, "If your memory ceases to fail you it was _Hamlet_ **(1)** and I want you to find as many possible topics that can be compared to it. I want you then to right an essay and point out what characteristics that are related to _Hamlet_ from your found researched facts."

Kaiba cursed the Sensei to hell. He couldn't get up now! They would find about the damn wet stain on his pants on a certain _location_. He glared at Serenity and she instantly averted her eyes from him. She was feeling a tang bit guilty about the incident, but then again why should she? Kaiba _had_ been the one who had started it! Still…

Sensei Umigwai walked over to Serenity all of a sudden interrupting her thoughts, "Miss Wheeler, since you just came into my class yesterday, I would like you to work with Kaiba-sama **(2)** for this project. You and him will work on this together. It is a group effort," he then turned his attention to Kaiba who had a stone-face, but inwardly he was fuming, embarrassed, and many other emotions. He didn't want to work with a Wheeler—the culprit who was going to make him look like some pants wetting fool!

"This is essay will effect both of your grades. Yes, you heard correctly. Essay a singular word. I only want one, from the both of you. I expect it to be well written as well and trust that you two will get along," With that said he descended down the elevated classroom to his desk.

Serenity groaned as he clutched her head. **Why?** **_Why?_** **_WHY?_** Why did she have to work with him? **_HIM?_** Out of everyone in this damn forsaken classroom! **GAH!** Well life is just freaking dandy!

_It is official. God hates me…or He just enjoys seeing me tortured endlessly._

Kaiba chuckled as he saw that Serenity hated to have to work with him—but that was until he was reminded of his predicament.

"Shut up piss pants," Serenity grumbled bitterly.

Kaiba growled in anger and mumbled incoherently. The class all of a sudden stood up and Kaiba remembered that they had to go to the library. They _had_ to walk out in the hallway—with _people_ around. With his pants wet, seeming as if he pissed all over himself, _just_ to get to the library. He groaned in frustration.

_Damn it all…_

Serenity stood up for a moment until she looked over at Kaiba and noticed the frustration in his face. Oh yes, she had spilled water onto his lap. Liquid—that seemed to make it look like he wet himself. She bit her lip feeling a pang bit guilty. She didn't want to make him a laughing stock, he had a reputation to stand up to and she didn't want to shatter because of one misunderstanding matter and vengeance—she was not cruel, but how can she save him from getting laughed at _now_?

"Kaiba…" she trailed off. He glared up at her, "What?" he sneered. What can she do now that she had drawn his attention? She stared at her feet as if they had the answer she sought out. The class started descending down the elevated classroom towards the exit. Sensei Umigwai stared up and noticed Serenity and Kaiba not following the rest of the class.

"You two stop slacking off and come on!" he commanded. That was until Serenity got an idea. She looked up at him, "Gomen nasai **(3)** Sensei Umigwai, but can we stay in here so Kaiba can explain to me what happened in _Hamlet_ clearly? I do not see why we should look up information if I have no clue what I need to look for."

Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but quickly averted back to its cool and calm nature as fast as it had appeared. Why was she helping him? Maybe it was her way of apologizing for ruining his pants and his laptop—well she wasn't off the hook that easily.

Sensei Umigwai blinked for a moment, then coughed to clear his throat, "Okay then. You may proceed to do so." Then he turned around and exited out of the classroom.

Kaiba turned his face to Serenity, "What are you planning Wheeler?" he sneered questionably. Serenity let out a sigh and plopped down in her seat, "Saving your reputation, piss pants."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the comment. That nickname was pissing him off dearly, "If you think being a goody-goody to me is going to save your ass from me filing a lawsuit on you, then you're sadly mistaken."

Serenity rolled her eyes in annoyance. How can a man be so arrogant and blind to the matter that she was trying to help him was beyond her.

"No I am not doing this to be a goody-goody Kaiba. I am just sparing you of embarrassment from the public and paparazzi. You should be grateful."

"Oh, I'm _very_ grateful," Kaiba said sarcastically, "But you're forgetting that you were the one who caused this mess in the first place."

"I realize that, no need to repeat yourself. I'm not slow," Serenity stated.

"Are you sure about that? You are a Wheeler," Kaiba sneered.

"And you're an ass," Serenity said, causing Kaiba to scowl and was about to open his mouth, but was cut off by Serenity, "Shut up I got an idea."

-

-

-

**Domino City, Japan: Domino High  
Calculus: Room 154  
8:32 a.m.**

-

-

-

Téa bit the top of her pencil in frustration. Sensei Hirodeki had decided to throw a test to see if the class was studying as they should be. So far Téa was hesitantly answering the problems; she had no clue what she was bubbling in—she did however, hope it was correct. It had to be correct! As she was bubbling one of the last five questions left, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her from behind. She looked up from her test and peered behind her. Nothing unusual could be seen, everyone was working on their own test and no one was staring toward her direction—but why did she feel like she was being watched? She shivered, but that was soon forgotten as Sensei Hirodeki yelled at her, "Miss Gardner! Turn your head back around and continue working!"

Téa quickly averted her stare from the class and back to the test, her cheeks flared in embarrassment. Damn, she just knew this incident was going to affect her test grade. The feeling of being watched didn't leave Téa's mind at all, but she resisted the urge to turn her head and look—she instead ignored the feeling and decided to concentrate at the paper she was scribbling on. She stared at the problem on the paper bewildered. I let out an irritated sigh…

_I might as well just stop now. I already failed!_

She dropped her head on her desk, in frustration—but a little to hard, as she winced in pain and rubbed her forehead. Today was not her day…

_Great I feel like I'm being watched and to make matters worst I think I bruised my head. Owwie…_

Don't worry Téa, you're not alone. Serenity and Kaiba are in a somewhat similar situation as well…

-

-

-

**Domino City, Japan  
Domino High: Hallway  
8:36 a.m.**

-

-

-

Kaiba frowned as he felt Serenity's pink jacket tied around his waist, "You cannot be serious. You expect me to go out into the hallway wearing this? This pink girlish constricting contraption! You are out of your mind!"

"It's just a jacket, you over exaggerating chauvinist moron. And besides it's only until you dry the wet spot on your pants in the bathroom. Pink isn't a bad color on you either," Serenity giggled. Kaiba growled not finding this amusing at all. Even though the plan didn't sound so bad, people weren't out of their classes yet and maybe he could pull off drying his pants before anyone saw them and the rumor of 'The Seto Kaiba pissed all over his pants' or 'The Seto Kaiba likes to walk around the school wearing pink girl clothes' started. Kaiba crossed his arms, growling in his throat and proceeded towards the direction of the school bathroom. Serenity stared at him dumbfounded—he had just been arguing with her and now he was waltzing to the bathroom? Man, this guy was so…so irritating and confusing and—

"Hurry the hell up Wheeler!" Kaiba yelled, drawing Serenity's attention. She perked an eyebrow, "Why should I go with you? You are going to the _boy's_ bathroom."

Kaiba rubbed his temple in aggravation, "You are coming with me to play lookout, Wheeler. I cannot afford anyone walking into the boy's bathroom and see me there holding my crotch up to the damn hand-dryer thingy!"

"Gee Kaiba, hand-dryer thingy? How intelligent of you, it's just simply called—"

"Shut up and come on!" he ordered grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the bathrooms. Serenity stumbled to keep up with his pace, but his damn legs were to long and he was walking with wide strides. She had to run to just keep up with him and his quick pace.

_Conceited, stuck up, son of a…_

Kaiba pulled on her arm once more and she stumbled forwards, but Kaiba caught her by the shoulders and then let go abruptly afterwards, but Serenity steadied herself from falling. She glared at him in annoyance, but he ignored it, "You stay here. Knock on the door three times if you see anyone coming towards this direction. Got that?" Kaiba demanded as he leaned his hand against the boy's bathroom door.

"Yes, I got it," Serenity said crossing her arms across her chest and leaning on the wall. Kaiba nodded, pushing the door and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Kaiba walked out of the bathroom with her pink jacket in his hand held out in front of him like it was going to bite him. He threw it at Serenity and sneered, striding quickly back to English class. Serenity stared at his retreating figure shocked as her jacket's sleeve went in her face—her jacket had landed on her head, after Kaiba had thrown it.

"You're welcome!" she yelled bitterly behind him, as she reached a hand up to get her jacket off her head. She stopped inches from grabbing the jacket as a spicy, musky, masculine scent filled her nostrils. It was coming from her jacket she realized as she sniffed the sleeve hovering over her nose. It was Kaiba's scent—his cologne. She sniffed it again.

_God that smells good…_

She closed her eyes breathing the scent in deeply, but instantly her eyes snapped open. What in god's name was she doing! She snatched the jacket off her head and tied it around her waist—away from her nose. Damn it! She couldn't believe what she was doing moments ago! This was her brother's enemy! Her enemy!

_But he's a nice smelling enemy…gah!_

She forced herself to forget the whole 'sniffing jacket like cocaine' situation and ran back to class. She made it just in time—the class returned from the library a minute after she had sat down and Serenity could have sworn she saw him grin like an all knowing fox, as if he had seen her sniffing her jacket. She hoped he hadn't.

-

-

-

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -**

**Info:**

**(1)** – Hamlet. I don't own Hamlet. It is a book by William Shakespeare, read it sometime. :P

**(2)** – Sama. A respectful way of addressing someone with a higher status than yourself in Japanese.

**(3)** – Gomen nasai. Means sorry in Japanese.

**Author's Comments: **Hehe…Serenity is warming up on Seto Kaiba a bit isn't she? But she still loathes his stuck up arrogant attitude, but she does like how he smells. I don't know about you but when I think of a spicy smell I think Axe. That smells good and Old Spice too. Meh…must stop rambling, yah? Next chapter should be coming soon, I hope! (Crosses fingers)

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -**

**_My Love, the Blue-Eyed Guy_** copyright © **12.24.04** by **_PrincessChaos_**  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi_**  
Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


End file.
